nick_sanjayandcraigfandomcom-20200215-history
Megan Sparkles
Megan Sparkles is Sanjay and Craig’s over-enthusiastic and overachieving friend. Really smart, multi-talented, and hotheaded, Megan is a triple-threat pageant winner who also holds a black belt in every martial art. Whether she’s churning butter on stage or thrashing Sanjay and Craig in a game of Jungle Safari Food Fight, Megan plays to win. Fortunately for Sanjay and Craig, she uses her vast arsenal of awesome skills to help them pull off their schemes. Aside from having a secret crush on Sanjay, she enjoys playing with all of them. Megan Sparkles is one of the main characters of the series. She is described in the commercials as a good friend of Sanjay and Craig. Megan often enters beauty pageants, and wins. She is also one of the very few people who is aware Craig can talk and is a snake. Personality Megan is an avid enthusiastic girl that is into all kinds of stuff like martial arts, a spokesperson for Adopt-a-highway, but most of all she is a beauty pageant winner and she has no shame of letting everyone know. She is a good friend to Sanjay, Craig and Hector, but at times she can be self-centered. Megan is shown to be sensitive in some episodes, and cried when her feelings were hurt. Appearance Megan has pale white skin, with three freckles on her cheek, and has curly blonde hair. She also wears a magenta-dress and wears red high heels. History Megan first appears in the episode "Laugh Quake" practicing CPR on a dummy. She implied that she wished to practice it on Sanjay, but, in typical cartoon fashion, Sanjay is oblivious and denies. Megan judges who has the more annoying laugh, and concludes that both Sanjay and Craig's laughs were annoying, before promptly kicking them out, and calling them "stupid people" behind their backs. In the Season 3 episode "Combo Attack", Megan became friends with Chido, a neighborhood bully and recurring character who confronted her friends in that season. She and Chido tried to keep their friendship a secret. Her relationship with Sanjay Megan had a secret crush on Sanjay, though in some episodes she simply viewed him as a friend. However, by the end of the episode "Diaper Dinks" in a future setting, she was no longer interested in Sanjay and was married to Richard Dickson. Appearances Season 1 *Laugh Quake (debut) *Heightmare *Stinkboy *Traffical Island *The Giving G *Release the Craigan *Unbarfable *Laked Nake *Kung-Fu Catapult *You're In Trouble *Cup O'Universe *Booger Johnson *Prickerbeast *Kerplunk'd *Flip Flopas *Susan Loogie *A Tail of Two Slithers *Boatin' Down the River *Pretty in Punk (cameo) Season 2 *Shirts Off *Butts Up Club *Screamday *Alien Craig *Googas *Glory Hounds *Tufflips' Tales of Terror (cameo) *TuffCon (cameo) *Cuddle Buddy (cameo) *2 Tuff 2 Watch *Ting *Fartwerk (cameo) *Rash Thrash *Depants Tag (cameo) *Chewhuahuas *Space Invaders *Dangerous Debbie *Romper Chomper *Street Dogg *Snake Parts Unknown (cameo) Season 3 *Hot Heads *Boulder Rollers *Galaxy Geeks *Guitar Zeroes (cameo) *Heartyface *Huggle Day *Halloweenies *Stunt School Special *All Couped Up (cameo) *The Snake Pit (cameo) *Booyah for Bollywood (cameo) Gallery * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Quotes Main Article:Megan/Quotes﻿ Trivia *She is voiced by Linda Cardellini. *Megan is a triple-threat pageant winner who also holds a black belt in every martial art. *She thinks Sanjay and Craig's laughs are obnoxious. *It was implied that Hector has a crush on Megan, as shown in "Cup O'Universe" where he kissed her. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Sparkles Family Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Teens Category:Teenagers